<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’ll try watching by stainedgrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918427">i’ll try watching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedgrey/pseuds/stainedgrey'>stainedgrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Choi Soobin, Choking, Degradation, Dominant Top Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Soft Choi Soobin, Submissive Bottom Choi Soobin, Submissive Choi Soobin, Top Choi Beomgyu, exibitionism, pliant baby soobin help he’s so submissive it makes my heart go crazy ;-;, voyerism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedgrey/pseuds/stainedgrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he knew it was wrong. at least yeonjun thought it was so wrong to jerk off to the idea of complete stranger absolutely wrecking your boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’ll try watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>twitter: @redderpetals</p><p>don’t read if this isn’t ur cup of tea. again i’m not forcing you to read this. anyways if you do, don’t forget to read the tags!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>at first, yeonjun thought he was watching certain porn videos because he thought he had an exhibitionist kink. maybe he liked the idea of soobin watching someone fuck him or him fuck someone. but he was so far off.</p><p>after watching a couple videos he came across this one pornstar that looked just like soobin.<br/>
and damn.<br/>
he watched as two large men spitroasted the soobin-like man and how a third man jerked off in the back. yeonjun had never cum so much.</p><p>it was also weird to him to find how much this turned him on, as he loved being the center of attention, he loved being involved no matter what. maybe it was just the knowledge soobin wouldn’t want anyone else even as he gets railed by someone.</p><p>it didn’t make sense still, but all he knew is he needed to see this. at least just once.<br/>
so yeonjun spent the next few weeks coaxing soobin into having sex with a stranger.<br/>
it surprisingly didn’t take much convincing, because if soobin is anything he is the most obedient and pliant person ever, in a sexual connotation or not. he’s just so willing to do anything anyone tells him... especially if it’s yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>——(two weeks later)——</p><p> </p><p>and so here soobin lays in his and beomgyu’s room, naked minus the blindfold that adorns his flushed face. and handcuffs that chain his hands to his chest. he remains sitting against the headboard in anticipation.</p><p>they had just spent the last couple moments with yeonjun prepping his anxious boyfriend, while convincing him to relax. while yeonjun himself was having the hardest time containing his excitement. damn soobin hadn’t even asked who was going to use him.</p><p>“you ready binnie?” </p><p>“y-yes hyung” his voice lingered with a slight tremble. just hearing the falter in soobin’s tone was enough to send a tingle down yeonjun’s body.<br/>
and with soobin’s confirmation, he lightly slaps soobin’s thigh and climbs off the bed.</p><p>soobin hears the door to the room open and a new pair of shoes clack against the hardwood. he could hear two different sets of shoes walking around. which meant, yeonjun was serious about bringing in someone else. deep down soobin didn’t know how he felt about this.</p><p>truthfully he wasn’t super kinky but the only thing that got him to get off was the pleasure and satisfaction of serving others. and if this is what his loving boyfriend wanted then this is what his loving boyfriend shall receive.</p><p>and with that in mind, he feels the bed dip slightly. someone else was on it too. soobin couldn’t help but bring his legs closer to his body.<br/>
“open your legs, bitch” he could hear yeonjun somewhere on the left side of the room, the person on the bed with him really wasn’t yeonjun but soobin could still feel the insatiable need in his stomach to please the person. </p><p>“did you not hear me? i said open your legs, show this man your slutty hole.”</p><p>soobin shivers and hesitantly opens his legs, clearly too slow for the stranger’s liking because he yanks soobins ankles with such haste then throws them apart. the man shifts closer between soobin’s legs and with no warning shoves three fingers in his hole. soobin flinches hard and squirms in response.</p><p>“stop struggling, be grateful i fingered you well enough. i was generous with the lube too.” yeonjun commands</p><p>in the background yeonjun unzips his pants and pulls his painfully hard cock out, smearing precum from the tip down to whole length. while also his eyes remained glued to soobin’s uneasy expression.</p><p>“you look so vulnerable... so pretty.” yeonjun mumbles, distracted by how easy the man’s fingers slide in and out of soobin’s lubed up hole. </p><p>“p-please sir...” soobin asks in between small moans. and just like everyone else, the stranger couldn’t resist soobin’s soft voice. he complies and lines himself up with soobin’s hole. </p><p>“fuck.” yeonjun curses as the other two let out a unison moan.<br/>
the stranger having no mercy, immediately thrusting at a fast pace, soobin left moaning pathetically. the man reaches forward, grabbing the boy’s long neck, squeezing for stability while the other hand imprints bruises on soobin’s waist. his chained hands go up to the grip on his neck. he chokes and gags yet does his best to relax and remain pliant for the man roughly fucking him.</p><p>“soobinnie you really are such a stupid whore, legs spread for a stranger. b-bitch.” yeonjun says with his teeth gritted as he feels a familiar warmth settle in his stomach.</p><p>they go like this for a while, the sound of soobin’s back hitting the headboard which thuds against the wall which stays in rhythm with the noise of skin on skin slapping. and just as the man lets go of soobin’s neck, soobin cums. completely uncalled for and done with no warning.</p><p>and that’s how yeonjun knew his slutty baby was enjoying this too.<br/>
shortly after soobin’s release both the man and yeonjun finished. yeonjun cumming all over his hand and the man filling up soobin.<br/>
they all sit in silence until… </p><p>“so... who fucked me?”<br/>
“you can take off his blindfold.” yeonjun told the stranger as he began to clean himself with a rag. </p><p>“beomgyu?!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>